koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Shingen Takeda/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Shingen Takeda. Samurai Warriors *"Silent as the forest." *"Fast as the wind." *"Fierce as fire." *"Immovable as the mountain." *"Witness the true art of war!" *"Or something to that effect." *"Hah! We shall swallow them whole!" *"Now let's get started!" *"Hah! The enemy is showing some spirit!" *"You fought well!" *"Ah, well done!" *"An obvious result considering your skill!" *"We mustn't let others take all the glory!" *"Your skills are impressive, warrior!" *"Excellent! Keep up the good work!" *"You have now witnessed the might of the Takeda clan!" *"Stories of your might shall be sung through the ages!" *"Magnificent! Now I can die in peace!" *"Hmm... it is looking quite bleak..." *"It is only a matter of time before we lose now..." *"Are there no reinforcements to be had?" *"A most admirable enemy to be sure!" *"Be wary, you are surrounded!" *"Yukimura, do not rush to death!" *"Forgive me, I was too careless." *"It appears the next generation has matters well in hand!" *"I suppose I shall humor you!" *"You insist on learning the hard way, do you?" *"It appears that strategy is no match for momentum." *"Live to fight another day. A fine philosophy." *"My body... my spirit... shall return to the earth..." *"You amateurs!" *"What do you think of that?" *"Is possible to be too powerful?" Samurai Warriors 2 *"Off to battle it is, then!" *"You fought well!" *"One step at a time... One step at a time..." *"Your abilites are developing nicely." *"I had a feeling you were capable of such feats." *"Swift as the wind!... Well, I was once." *"Amateurs!" *"Witness the true art of war! Or something to that effect." *"Prepare to be mauled by the Tiger of Kai!" *"The results will be different in a battle of wits..." *"A Samurai Warrior's job is never done!" Samurai Warriors 3 *"If it's a seasoned warrior you want, I'm your man." *"Now then... Shall we get started?" *"Now then, it's time to get serious!" *"Are you serious?" *"No chance!" *"Now's my chance!" *"Furinkazan!" *"Your efforts are lacking!" *"I must say you fought well!" *"I've been doing battle since before you were born!" *"A proper strategy can overcome even insurmountable odds." *"Now you know what you're up against." *"Challenge me at your own peril, young one." *"Ha ha! The outcome of this battle was never in doubt!" *"Ha ha! Perhaps I am too strong for my own good?!" Warriors Orochi *"Time for a rest." *"Watch closely!" *"Amateurs!" *"Witness the true art of war...!" *"...Or something to that effect." *"Time to move!" *"Fierce as fire!" *"How many men my age do you know who can do that?" *"Not bad for a young'un!" *"Impressive for one from such an unenlightened time!" *"Very nicely done indeed." *"Impressive, I must say." *"You fight smart - I like that..." *"My plans... They are useless here..." *"Forgive me! I was too careless!" *"You have come all this way for me?" *"Prepare to be mauled by the Tiger of Kai!" *"The results would be different in a battle of wits!" *"The world is fading... Silent as the forest..." *"With you on my side, I can die with my mind at ease!" *"No problem for your spear!" *"Have I grown so old...?" *"None can match your strategical brilliance!" *"I am humbled to be in your presence." *"You saw my struggles..." *"You are more worthy of the tiger name than I." *"You fight tooth and claw..." *"It is an honor, my fellow feline." *"You're my lucky charm, girl!" *"Ha ha, delightful!" *"Thoughtful for a youngster, aren't you?" *"Shall we end this rivalry for good?" *"This has not been settled yet..." *"I enjoyed this, Nemesis..." *"I have dreamed of this day..." *"I have learned much this day..." *"I trust you can achieve what I have not..." *"What sharp teeth you have, Tiger." *"I know when I'm being toyed with." *"Your fangs drive deep..." Warriors Orochi 2 *"I better get moving and strategize." *"Advance!" *"You're done." *"Perhaps it's time to show them all how a real strategist thinks." *"More than handy with that sword in hand too, I see." *"Your training has stood you in fine stead." *"Sakon, your timing is impeccable." *"Your cunning is more than a match even for my own." *"I struggle to keep up with what you're thinking." *"Sima Yi? Help does sometimes come from unexpected sources." *"Where did you get that body? You never looked like that in the history books." *"You're remarkably sprightly, for a dead man..." *"I knew there was something different about you..." Warriors Orochi 3 *"It's just about time for me to play my part." *"Once again, my tactics have prevailed." *"I must display the teachings of Fūrin Kazan!" *"Well, what did you think?" *"Hahaha... I'm too smart for my own good." *"I want for you to use this. You're the only one who can handle it." *"You did mighty well out there." *"Hohoho! That effort sure went down in flames!" *"I defeated quite a few enemy officers in the last battle. I'm pretty good, no?" *"I'm not getting much of an opportunity to fight these days. I think I'm getting out of shape." *"Lately, I have been called to many battles. It seems that I'm quite popular." *"I plan to drink like the wind and devour this forest of food like a raging fire... And for the mountains... Haha... I guess I can only take this analogy so far." *"I must say you fought well!" *"My power is insurmountable!" *"Your strategies cannot be overturned! Even I am in shock!" *"Kenshin, you are a warrior without equal! Though I already knew that." *"Ujiyasu, how fitting a lion such as you has become an Unrivaled Warrior!" *"Yukimura, only a man of war such as you could become an Unrivaled Warrior!" *"Master Sun Jian, you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"I must have made a mistake somewhere." *"I must enter battle against myself?" *"That was quite an achievement!" *"I know a good soldier when I see one!" *"That was a gallant entrance!" *"I am sorry to drag you into this." *"Let me show you the heart of my tactics!" *"One cannot hope to win every time..." *"Kenshin, your power is immense." *"Kenshin, could you forget this ever happened?" *"Ujiyasu, I see you are well-invested in the fight." *"I am saved by a lion in the enemy's den?" *"Yukimura, there is great fire within you!" *"Yukimura, you have my deep thanks." *"The Tiger of Jiangdong is a true man indeed." *"Am I a failure, Master Sun Jian?" *"This is what I have grown to expect. Your tactics never fail to impress." *"You make a fine soldier. Just ensure that you do not die in vain." *"How heroically you have appeared. You're a sight for sore eyes." *"Thank you for coming to my aid. While you are at it, why not finish off the enemy for me?" *"I will show you the true meaning of warfare. I have been saving something special for you!" *"Victory is all that matters - there is no need to annihilate the enemy. To pursue total victory is to invite trouble." *"How powerful you are, Kenshin. You can make things much easier for me." *"Kenshin, I must apologize. If we unite our powers, we can never lose!" *"You seem excited, Ujiyasu. Don't take on too much, now. You'll hurt your back." *"Has the Lion come to my rescue? You treat me with too much kindness." *"Yukimura, you are burning with battle lust. The entire army has seen your fighting spirit." *"My gratitude is yours, Yukimura. It is a great relief to know you are there." *"Well done, Tiger of Jiangdong. Any descendant of Sun Tzu must be fated to become a tremendous warrior." *"I hang my head in shame, Master Sun Jian. This tiger needs the aid of his brethren." *"Simply terrifying. Just imagining you as my enemy is enough to make me shudder in fear." *"Nicely done! You will be a key component to my strategies." *"So you were quick to catch on? This must be why everyone is drawn to you." *"You already knew I was in harm's way? The speed at which you react is incredible!" *"I have been found out. It seems my true intentions are now out in the open." *"It is you who have read me better. Then at this juncture, I must retreat." *"Kenshin, no enemy is worthy enough to face you. No wonder you have been my great rival." *"At last, Kenshin! I have prepared a stage ideal for battle." *"Ujiyasu, that was a great triumph! You look to be a man even more distinguished than me." *"Ujiyasu, I expected you to come. Compassion is one of your strong points." *"You are a warrior in every sense of the word. But if you perish before me, I will not be pleased!" *"Yukimura, you have reached me here? This must be a sign of your progress." *"Tiger of Jiangdong, you are a striking figure! I admire you greatly." *"Master Sun Jian, you have come to my aid? It seems that tigers can sense when their kind is in danger." *"The Tiger of Kai, roaring into battle! Hah, I'm just messing around." *"Hey, you're not bad, you know that?" *"Oww! Alright, I guess it's time to start paying attention." *"Come then, Kenshin. Let's have a little quarrel, shall we?" *"Even in this strange realm, your strength remains unchanged, God of War." *"It's impossible to remain composed when fighting you. Time to unveil my final strategy." *"I thought maybe I'd toy with the lion for a bit." *"You can defend, Ujiyasu, certainly. Which point to crack first...?" *"A lion and tiger, fighting to the death. I would much prefer to be the victor." *"Yukimura, there is no need to hold back. Show me the best you can do." *"Ow! It was just a turn of phrase, Yukimura. Show an old man some mercy, please!" *"At this rate, I really will lose. Time to start taking this seriously." *"A chance to find out who is truly the mightiest tiger!" *"I hear you're a descendant of Sun Tzu. Maybe I've picked the wrong person to fight." *"I've lost my claws and my fangs, but I still have my mind!" *"How scary you look! You need to relax a little." *"Right, let's get this all out in the open!" *"I would do this, and turn it right back on you." Warriors Orochi 4 *"Right, let's get started." *"Terrify the enemy with tales of your courage." *"We are the mightiest strategists in this land." *"Time for the tigers to strike together!" *"Stepping away from battle can be good, sometimes. I was able to review my strategies, and then further polish them." *"We talked of history and debated strategy. It significantly deepened my tactics. I was still the best, though, in the end!" Pokémon Conquest *"It's my turn, is it?" *"Let's prove just how strong we are." *"Right, let's venture forth!" *"Still snoozing away...?" *"You can't move, can you?" *"This is all but wrapped up." *"Hmm, this looks bad..." *"(Attack)! Right now!" *"(Item) time, I think." *"See what you make of this one..." *"Now that I've managed to link with (Pokémon), it's time to get training!" *"Scared of me, I'd imagine..." *"You know what, (Pokémon)... Win too convincingly, and you start to grow careless... Everything in moderation - that's my motto." *"Well, they got us, and no mistake..." *"I don't believe it..." *"Hmm... I see your strength surpasses even mine..." *"We've gone and won again." *"There you go! Not bad, hmm?" *"I'll put this one to bed in no time." *"Shall we set off?" *"It won't do to keep losing - I'll tell you that for nothing. It's about time we claimed this castle for good!" *"I'm ready to give all I've got alongside you." *"Why doesn't this army want to make use of me? It's an outrage!" *"Say, I haven't been in battle for quite a while now. Heaven forbid I've gotten rusty..." *"I'll try and aim a little higher for myself, if you don't mind." *"It's not easy for me to part with you - I'll tell you that for nothing..." *"I was thinking it would be a good idea to go on a training trip. You know, to strengthen my bond with (Pokémon)..." *"Say, I'd quite like to meet some Pokémon from other nations. It'd be all right if I took a trip, wouldn't it?" *"Thank you! Well, I'll be off, then." *"Oh... I see." *"I've returned. An interesting expedition all round, that was. (Pokémon) and I greatly strengthened our bond." *"I just arrived back. That was quite an adventure. And look! I met (Pokémon) while I was away." *"Say, I've got the chills. A cold, no doubt. Nothing a bit of medicine wouldn't fix..." *"Say, I've got the chills. That cold from that neighboring land, no doubt. Nothing a bit of medicine wouldn't fix..." *"Ah-choo! Now this looks like hay fever... Hayfever pills would come in handy right now, I'd wager..." *"It is rather hot, I'll give you that. But (Pokémon) is doing well, it seems." *"I'm freezing, too... But (Pokémon) seems remarkably chipper." *"Say, it seems this rain is doing (Pokémon) good..." *"Well, I daresay this is as good a chance as any to buy up some useful items." *"Speak of the devil..." *"I must say, (Pokémon)... There's just something about you. I really feel like you and I just fit! I believe I can grow stronger if I'm around you, (Pokémon)! I hope you feel the same." *"Say, (Pokémon)... Now I feel an even greater strength when I am around you... Do you feel it too?" *"I believe I can grow even stronger with you, (Pokémon)!" *"That's right. But where on earth has that (Pokémon) got to, I ask myself?" *"Oho! There you are! I was worried! Well, I'm relieved you're back. What's that? For me?" *"Oh! My (Pokémon)...?" *"Well. This is good news." *"Oh, (Pokémon)... What a pity..." *"Our band of allies is growing! But we'd do better still if we had even more, believe me. Your help will be needed for that, (Pokémon)!" *"We have found many kindred spirits to join us! The Pokémon are pleased too." *"Well. It seems congratulations are in order. Our army now numbers 50! The Pokémon are celebrating as well." *"That looks like a spot of fun! Let's swing over, (Pokémon)." *"I should like to show this to folk from other lands!" *"Hmm, this is a great chance to find Warriors from other lands. Shall we, (Pokémon)?" *"We must make the most of this opportunity to form a link." *"A pity! You have to find your way to (Kingdom) to go on a (Pokémon) hunt." *"Say, there's a lot of noise coming from over there..." *"Such beauty! I suddenly feel filled with hope about the new year. You with me, (Pokémon)?" *"Now this is good news. They feel valued by us, these people. And the Pokémon are heartened, too." *"Oh deary me. Everyone is so angry! Even the Pokémon seem out of sorts." *"No, they will not get their way! We must go on the offensive! Come, (Pokémon)!" *"Well, now! I shall endeavor to keep my strength up." *"I still have a long way to go on that count..." *"Well, now! That is an honor." *"We're most grateful. Aren't we, (Pokémon)?" *"Right then! What would you like me to take care of?" *"Right, right. Well, I shall try to satisfy you!" *"Understood! Your satisfaction is still my greatest goal!" *"Right, right... Well maybe another time, yes?" *"Right, (Pokémon). Let's venture forth!" *"Well, (Pokémon). Which is it to be?" *"Say, what shall I do?" *"Right! We'll put everything we have into this search." *"Yes." *"Good." *"Excellent!" *"Hmm..." *"Oh..." *"Well, well..." *"Right, what shall I make?" *"Junk, everywhere I look... Is there nothing we can do with it?" *"I'm feeling a lot stronger!" *"Which? This? This is the button to push?" *"What is this now? I feel a great power growing in me..." *"Well... I seem to have gotten stronger!" *"Well now, I have something to tell you. I am overawed by your talents, and I would like to appoint you as the Four Guardians of our army." *"I want you all to know, I'm relying on you to invest all your strength in this army!" *"It could be dangerous for us if we don't do something about (Leader)'s army soon..." *"I let you down, didn't I..." Kessen III *"Nobunaga Oda! You don't stand a chance against me!" *"I see the enemy is not entirely without ability." *"You still have a lot to learn." *"Call the men and prepare to retaliate!" Category:Quotes